Magic is the Reason
by BecauseHeroesNeverDie
Summary: A Trixie-centric drabble. Trixie walks alone, from show to show, and thinks of why she began and why she continues.


Not a star dared to fight the darkness that night and the moon hid behind clouds and smoke and fog. The fog rose up from the ground or perhaps spread down from the sky. There was never a way to be sure which was the case. Or if, perhaps, it pressed in from both directions, to crush the sad traveler that dared walk alone at night.

Trixie sat on a high hill that stared over a wide valley. There was a tiny point of light, blurred by fog and distance, glowing in between dark earth and dark sky. There it was, the next city, town, village or whatever. Another bead to add on to her string of shinning pearls, another show.

Her tricks were more magnificent than ever and this next hovel had better appreciate it. She was expecting to have to sweep their jaws off the ground at the end of the show. She'd perfected her fireworks spell, which she'd felt lacked a certain something before. It was dazzling to be sure, as all her tricks were, but there was some missing. Maybe it was easier for her to concentrate on improving her magic without Snails and Snips to distract her.

The road was long, dark, winding, made of the sorts of things she'd always had nightmares of as a filly. She'd wake up in the middle of the night, watching the moon fall through the window, then she'd get out of bed and stare out the window. If the circus was in town, she knew that she would fall back asleep and that there would be no more nightmares. The glittering lights of the Ferris wheel and the towering tents would frighten away all the weak shadows that her mind had turned into monsters. The magician would fight off anyone that dared approach, with his magic. He'd wink at her, toss off his top hat with a shake of his head and fireworks would burst from his horn.

Trixie was not surprised by the fact that she wanted to be like the magician from her dreams. She had always been good at magic and she had always loved those strange and colorful wanderers who went from town to town to inspire all. What surprised her was that no one wanted to join her. All alone, she continued because she was so inspired by magic. There was no reason to give up, because there was still magic.

The fog twisted in front of her, trying to trip her, warping into bizarre shapes to frighten her.

"Don't think you can get the best of the GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie!" Great and powerful were words that attracted attention. Words that smashed one over the head and demanded that she look over at the pony that dared use them to describe herself. Those two words happened to be Trixie's very favorites. She had always seen them on the posters that announced the comings, goings and performances of her favorite sorts of people. Those words had always filled her with wonder and joy. "Stupid fog! Stupid night! You couldn't scare me, no matter how hard you tried!"

She concentrated, screwed up her eyes tight. She opened them when she could see the light flashing against her eyelids. Fireworks.

Because the world was always much better when there were fireworks. Trixie knew that all ponies need to have light and color in their lives, even if they were those serious-faced ponies who insisted that they must never lose their composure. When they saw fireworks, they saw the true beauty of light. Colors against the black of the sky, creating sparkling swirls whose light rivaled the grandeur of the stars. There was a peace of some sort in that big black dome, yes, but Trixie was never fond of solitude.

It was much better to walk with blazing lights and noise, glorious noise, so that she did not have to listen to the sole plodding of her steps as she walked through the night.

Writer's woes:

I love MLP. I'm sorry if this is really bad. The weirdest part is, I'm not particularly fond of Trixie. I was just listening to a somber, carnival-esque piece of music and it came. I hid it on my computer for a while, but I decided to just post it. I have a few other scraps from different fandoms that I haven't posted and I'm working on a couple pieces. I don't post a lot anymore so I might just move as inspiration hits me, instead of being picky.

On the technical side, I feel like the phrasing is awkward and the "backstory" of sorts I provided isn't particularly interesting.

This is just a silly little drabble attempting to make Trixie deep.


End file.
